beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo pegasus Hamstoon UEX:D
This beyblade was made up by rabbit11045. The owner of the bey is Harvey Hamster.It is a ultimate balance type. Face Bolt: Hamstoon The face represents a Hamster and a guinea pig also rabbit.It has the name hamstoon underneath.It is made of metal. synchrome Wheel: pegasus Pegasis is the Zero-G Chrome Wheel successor to the 4D Fusion Wheel, Wing and likewise, bears a striking resemblance to its predecessor. A six-shaped design is put into the bulk of this Chrome Wheel, and returns the motif of Pegasus. Each of these six protrusions are put into two groups. The first group brings three winged formations that are deliberately designed in the manner of the Pegasus' wings, this three-winged design is a trademark that has constantly been retained ever since the very first Pegasus Beyblade release: Pegasis 105F. The second group however, are merely smaller "chunks" of the Pegasus wings and due to their placement in-between each wing, causes it to slightly curve inward but also manages a blunt appearance for it being there. Each wing of Pegasus brings the same design into an updated format. They are still seen as three clusters of feathers that reach to the farthest of the wing's length; with its stream-lined, primarily-thin wing that rests atop of its others. Interestingly enough is that, Pegasis is also complimented with details of two Pegasus' circling one-another; a format that pays as a homage to the Pegasus Energy Rings of past, Pegasis Beyblades using the HWS and 4D Systems. Each Pegasus is superimposed over the wings and are extremely-well designed with the appearances and impressions of the white horse's flatted-face with a long snout that leads back to its flat ears and eventually into the remaining areas of its glorious wings. 4D Metal Wheel: Metal FrameEdit * Weight: 51.0 grams Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, the face of a beast with green eyes and tusks, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", a creature with the face of a man, a bird, and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy, so it falls off easily. Also, because of the different parts, the air force is a little floppy, and weight balance distribution is off, but it is hard to see it. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's Prototype, Proto Nemesis. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Diablo features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Diablo appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo appears to be turned upside-down with the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring being pushed up. Diablo's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance Performance wise, when Diablo is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many'' 4D/'Metal Fury Beyblade''details in it's design, it has good attack power compared to wheels such as Variares, Blitz, L-Drago Destroy, Lightning, and even Big Bang. Depending on which way you place the metal frame on the core, Diablo Nemesis can quake like Duo Uranus. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Diablo's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Diablo is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode. But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Diablo's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode, it doesn't just reduce its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. Overall Overall, Diablo is a versatile fusion wheel. It is better in Attack mode, due to its increased attack and stamina (albeit more recoil). Its many uneven edges, decent sized gaps, and unbalance makes it a great Attack fusion wheel. Diablo's heavy weight can also control Right Rubber Flat in its early stages with a Metal Face. Its slanted shape and heavy weight makes it a great Defense fusion wheel as well. Notes Because of the massive weight, it will spin longer than most beys while the X:D tip is in sharp mode. Combos * MF-H Diablo Kerbecs BD145MB (Defense)(Heaviest legal HWS combo) * MF-H Diablo Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS/RB/RDF (Defense) * MF Diablo Striker II CH120/BD145R2F (Attack) * MF Diablo Cygnus SA165 AS (Defense) * Diablo Tempo GB145PD (Balance) God L-R Spin Track: UE11045 (Ultimate Eternal) Ultimate eternal is a L-R spin track created for Hamstoon and it creates less friction, allowing for more spin time.It also Is the heaviest spin track created because of the ruuber and the bearing.It will absorb all beyblades including god beys. 4D Performance Tip: X:D * Weight: 7.3 grams X:D (X Drive) features three Performance Tips, much like D:D, which are XF (Extreme Flat), a new Tip by the name of S²D (Stern Semi Defense) and S (Sharp), the Tips are quite small however. X:D appears to be a hybrid of D:D and F:D/ F:S. As the Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can occur from XF, S²D, to S or S to S²D to XF1, but this automatic change only takes place when Diablo is in Ultimate Balance Mode, since Attack Mode only allows for manual changes, similar to D:D. S²D only appears in Ultimate Balance Mode however. The XF on X:D is more like a HXF (Hole Extreme Flat). X:D's purpose in Ultimate Balance Mode is that as soon as Diablo gets hit, it switches to the next Tip in X:D, but it is unsuccessful most of the time. For S, the bottom of X:D creates a small protrusion shaped like Sharp's Tip, but not of the same height and more of a ball shape instead of a fine point, giving it better defence and balance. For S²D, the protrusion becomes smaller and appears circular, much like B or WB; even though S²D is meant to be SD's upgrade. Finally, for XF, the protrusion retracts inside X:D's bottom and now appears flat, used for XF's fast and aggressive movement. Also having the height of a 145, X:D regains balance fast, after each attack in sharp mode. The "stern" in it's name seems to mean that it is a rounded off variant of SD. For Attack Mode, whose tip changes manually, people usually use the Sharp tip. The reason is because it can provide more stamina than that of XF, and can also hit other beys easier because of its slower movement, instead of just moving around the stadium and stop spinning just after a short period of time. You may say sliding shoot can solve this problem, but it cannot as XF is too wide and lacks grip. The bey will just move around on the outer part of the stadium right after the sliding shoot, and also because of the heaviness of Diablo. However X:D scrapes the floor too much in S and its also a mediocre bottom. It is a translucent light purple in colour. Overall, this is a mediocre bottom with no real use. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2